


Challenges

by TeaRoses



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Short Ficlet, very light shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: Lillie and Moon meet again.  Just a little ficlet I wrote for femslashficlets on dreamwidth, for the prompt "believe."





	Challenges

As soon as Moon got the e-mail that said Lillie was visiting Alola, she offered to come to the harbor and meet her. Now the boat was arriving soon, and Moon fought her nervousness. She knew she herself had changed over the years but how had Lillie changed? 

A young woman disembarked and Moon stopped and stared. They had both grown up, but Moon had not realized Lillie would grow up to be so beautiful. Lillie still wore a white dress though, and her blonde hair was still long and trailed down her back. Her hat had been replaced with a cap though, one that Moon did not recognize.

"Moon!" Lillie ran to her and hugged her fiercely. She had certainly become more outgoing! Moon laughed and hugged her back.

They separated and Lillie smiled at her. "I'm still me," she said, as if she had read Moon's mind. 

"I'm still me too, I hope," said Moon. "But what's with the cap?"

"I told you I had become a trainer!" Lillie gestured to the Pokeballs at her waist. "I've been traveling in Kanto challenging the leaders of the Pokemon gyms. And now I'm here to train my team to battle the Elite Four back in Kanto."

Moon grinned. "You'll have to show me your team later. You said you started with a Bulbasaur."

"Yes, but he's Venusaur now," she replied. "You told me you had collected all the Pokemon in Alola but was that a joke?"

"No! I'll show you later. Well, maybe I won't show you every single one. That would take too long. How is..." Moon trailed off nervously.

"My mother?" asked Lillie. "It's okay to ask. She's gotten better. It wasn't easy though, when it finally hit her what she had done, and what she had been planning. At first she didn't want to be around any Pokemon, since she felt so guilty, but now she has a little Clefairy that follows her everywhere. It's so cute!"

"I guess you've gotten used to seeing Pokemon battle now," said Moon. "And you took your own Kanto challenge."

"It was because of you, you know," Lillie said, looking into Moon's eyes.

"Me?"

Lillie nodded. "At first I was so frightened. Every little step I took, every battle, every time I caught a Pokemon, I would think to myself 'Moon's done this hundreds of times, you can do it too.' Sometimes knowing that you would be proud of me was the only thing that kept me going."

Moon was surprised. She had always hoped that she had made a good impression on her friend but Lillie could be a bit hard to read and sometimes she wondered if this was a time when she was just going to have to let go of someone. Now she took Lillie's hands in hers. 

"I thought of you, too," she said. "But I knew things were so hard with your family and I was afraid to reach out to you."

"Well, feel free to reach out to me now." Lillie blushed. "That-- sounded a bit wrong."

Moon summoned her own emotional strength and stroked Lillie's cheek. "No," she said, smiling. "I think it sounded perfect."


End file.
